tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanished (CBS TV series)
Vanished is an American police procedural drama television drama series that originally aired on CBS from September 20, 2004, to May 19, 2009. The series follows the cases of a Missing Persons Unit of the FBI in San Francisco. On May 19, 2009, CBS announced the cancellation of the series after five seasons. Premise Each episode typically followed the search for one individual under tight time constraints. The stories also focused on the personal lives of the team members and illustrated how their experiences gave them insight into cases. The human team originally consisted of Agents Aaron Marsten, Vanessa Killeen, and George Nike, Walker Trent, Summer Mills. Other agents would join and leave over the years. The animated members of the team consisted of Fred Jones and Mystery Inc. from the Scooby Doo franchise, Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise, and Lara Croft rom the Tomb Raider series. Cast and characters Main cast ;Live-action cast *Matthew Broderick as Aaron Marsten, FBI Supervisory Special Agent *Lauren Ambrose as Vanessa Kileen, FBI Senior Special Agent *Scott Patterson as George Nike, FBI Senior Special Agent *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Walker Trent, FBI Special Agent *Moon Bloodgood as Summer Mills, FBI Special Agent/Analyst *Vivica A. Fox as Elaine Keating, FBI Senior Special Agent *Luke Mitchell as Matt Colby, FBI Special Agent (seasons 2-8) *Jake McLaughlin as Kyle Fargo, FBI Special Agent (seasons 6-8) *Marisa Ramirez as Serena Marcos (seasons 4-8) Voice cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo & Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog *Blake Lively as Pikachu *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Keeley Hawes as Lara Croft *Nolan North as Nathan Drake Production history Vanished debuted as part of the CBS fall line-up in 2004, developed by Evan Baily. The series was produced by Warner Bros. Television. The first two show runners were Evan Baily and Donna Friedman Meir. Season storyline Season 1 In the first season, the team is introduced to the viewers. FBI agents Senior Special Agent Aaron Marsten, Vanessa Killeen, George Nike, Walker Trent, and Summer Mills, as well as animated members Fred Jones, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pikachu. Season 2 In the second season, the team later expands to include Ralph Seale, an agent fresh from Quantico, Matt Colby, a new transfer from New York who previously worked with the team, Sonic's best friends Tails and Knuckles, and Fred's old Mystery Inc. partner, Scooby-Doo. Agent Kyle Fargo is brought in from the CID and Shadow the Hedgehog join the team around this time. Season 3 At the start of the season, Agent Serena Marcos joins the team when the they are stretched to its limit during a case. Season 4 Fred begins a pattern of roughing up suspects and intimidating people to make them talk, which appears to be related to PTSD. He also gets into a dangerous situation without backup and is nearly killed, and becomes overly involved in the life of a teenager he saved from the sex traffickers. Near the end of the season, a conspiracy involving several senior members of the FBI is when the Deputy Director's young child is abducted. While the child is rescued, the scandal leaves the team shaken up and torn apart; in particular, at the season's end, Seale transfers to the Miami office, and Fargo resigns from the Bureau altogether, and goes into the private sector. Also in the season, Shadow begins a relationship with his old friend Rouge the Bat. Vanished completed 12 episodes of season three before the 2007-2008 WGA strike.The TV Grid: Is your show coming back?, Los Angeles Times. Retrieved June 28, 2009. Because the show's writing staff all joined the strike, no more new episodes were made until the issue was settled. Once the strike ended, the show returned on April 3, 2008, with six episodes. Season 5 Nathan Drake from Uncharted comes to San Francisco to help reunite the live-action/animated MPU. Later, Marsten discovers that he is ill with a brain tumor. After several complications, he eventually has it removed, but in the final episode, he opts to retire from the FBI to spend more time with his family, passing the leadership of the team to Nike. Fred and Daphine also prepare to make the next step in their relationship; their marriage. Episodes Crossovers Reception Seasonal ratings Broadcast Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of Vanished on CBS. Reviews Upon debut, Vanished received mixed to positive reviews for it's first season. Metacritic gave season one of the show a 65 out of 100 aggregate score based on reviews from 22 critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave season one a score of 74% based on 23 reviews. Awards and nominations DVD release References Category:CBS Category:Vanished Category:TV series Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:2009 American television series endings